


A Sweet Surprise

by NordicWannabe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BOYYYYYY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicWannabe/pseuds/NordicWannabe
Summary: It's Levi's birthday so Aurellia decides to do what she does best! Bake~ And they let you join along!~~Another of my Deviltube style fics! It seemed fitting for the occasion! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's Levi's birthday!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY BOY!!!
> 
> I admittedly couldn't decide if I wanted to put this with their big collection or if I wanted to make it separate but decided on this! I hope you enjoyed!!!

The spring air swirls around you. It’s the perfect day to have lunch outside. While scrolling through devilgram a notification appears at the bottom of your screen.

**_L3v1 just uploaded a new video: Happy Birthday Levi! :D <3_ **

You open the video. This should be entertaining.

_The video loads to show Leviathan and Aurellia standing in the middle of their kitchen behind the large island in the center. They both wave at the camera as Levi speaks and introduces the video._

"Greetings followers! It's story time! Aurellia recently revealed to me that she is the PERFECT woman. Total best girl material!"

_Aurellia rolls her eyes through her smile, the apples of her cheeks are a touch rosy as she mumbles out a reply._

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"We were watching TSL again and we got to the part where The Lord of Shadows throws Henry a huge welcome back party because Henry had to leave on a quest for several weeks. And they're having fun and feasting and then Aurellia just shouts 'PAUSE THE MOVIE!' so I do and she tells me to rewind it until we see this cake. It's super fancy and has this pattern that looks like scales and a sword in the top and this red flowy cape going down the side."

_He breathlessly turns to Aurellia for affirmation. She shrugs, a wide grin on her face._

"It was pretty cool."

"Then she turned to me and said 'We should make that. I can totally make that. And you should help me' and then I die inside for a while-"

_Aurellia shoots him an accusatory look interrupting his story._

"Outside too." 

"And here we are. So we're gonna decorate a cake!"

_Aurellia held up both of her index fingers._

"Disclaimer: I'm not a cool professional Baker but I do like decorating cakes as a hobby. This might end up terrible but we won't know until we get there."

_A short clip from the segment the pair mentioned flashed across the screen. The Lord of Shadows was praising Henry for his heroics and regaling his safe return. The cake in the movie consisted of four identical tiers, light silver in color with what appeared to be an upside-down scale pattern, accented in shiny gold. Draped across the front of the cake was a burnt orange sash held up by a sapphire pendant. Small black shapes adorned the fabric. The top of the cake appeared to have a sword stuck into the top of it. It looked exactly like the sword the Lord of Shadows had gifted Henry in the 3rd movie. The bottom of the sword was surrounded by small sugar flowers in oranges and blues and yellows._

_In all honesty, the scene lasted maybe 15 seconds. Once it ended the video transitioned back to Aurellia and Levi in the kitchen both wearing aprons now. Aurellia's was a dark blue color with a small pink dolphin on the top while Levi's was a pastel pink color with a cat on the chest, the words that surround it say "NekoCat Petit-Home." Both aprons were references to anime that only true Otaku would get on first glance._

_The pair are surrounded by cakes of several sizes. Aurellia spoke up as she pointed to the largest stack of cakes._

"So I've already pre-baked all of the cakes we'll need, and somehow managed to fend off Beel while doing so. We’re using marble cake today and vanilla buttercream that’s been dyed to the right color. I'm only going to show how we're decorating one of the cakes on camera and then we'll, like, montage the rest of the cake process before the sword and sash decorations."

_She then gestured to Levi who had a ball of something in the same silver color of the cake, a small bowl with a paintbrush as well as a patterned silicone mat in front of him._

"Levi is going to be making the scale pattern for the outside of the cake. He also has to paint the actual shapes gold and he's the artist here so he gets to be on fondant duty while I'm on cake construction."

_Levi began flattening the fondant ball onto the table and looked up at the camera, speaking as he did so._

"I don't think I've ever actually decorated a cake before so this is going to be really weird. Normally cooking is too normie for the likes of me BUT I'm willing to make sacrifices for TSL."

_Aurellia gave him an unconvinced look before rolling her eyes back to the cake she was icing._

"I'm working on the crumb coat for the first layer. This is important because it helps keep the rest of the crumbs out of our final layer of icing. Once I'm done with this I'll put the final layer of icing on the cake and then chill it while we work on everything for the other layers. Let's get to it."

_The video sped up as the pair worked on their individual tasks. The camera focuses Levi's hands as he rolled the fondant across the mat, cut away the excess, then skillfully painted the new protruding shapes a shiny gold color._

_The video slowed down to real time as Aurellia spoke up._

"That's really good. I'd think you were professional with that kind of finesse. All that fanart you draw really pays off, huh?"

_Levi's face flushed with embarrassment at the compliment. He pouted a bit indignantly before replying._

"Of course it does. How else can I show my love for my waifus?"

_Aurellia giggled, before getting back to her cake, offhandedly commenting._

"I think hugs and kisses work just as well."

"Aurellia! We're filming!"

"Sorry, not Sorry!

_Leviathan rolled his eyes and got back to work, his ears remaining a healthy pink color. The video sped up again. As Aurellia finished icing the layers until they were perfect and smooth, Levi finished up the fondant decorations, including the sash and pendant pieces for later._

_Once all of the pieces were situated Aurellia placed the bottom layer on the cake stand._

"Now we're just gonna wrap the fondant around the cake, pressing in just enough so that it sticks to the icing."

_Levi helps adjust the cake so that the layering and position of the decorations is perfect. Both of them have an eye for detail so they softly bicker back and forth as they perfect the layers. This continues as they begin to work on the second layer, finally settling into a rhythm._

_Leviathan begins asking some questions._

"Trivia time! Do you remember when the Lord of Shadows and Henry were walking on the beach in the 5th movie. It was the only scene in that movie that The Lord of Shadows was featured in. What were they talking about?"

_Aurellia pauses for a second, her eyes flickering up to the ceiling as she thinks about it, attempting to remember._

"I'm pretty sure they were talking about the new spirit creatures in the realm of Shadows that had started appearing… THEY WERE! And they were talking about this specific creature! It was a type of mist cat that kept following the Lord around and ended up stealing one of the pendants he was saving for Henry."

_Aurellia smiles proudly as she turns her attention back to the cake, clearly unaware of the way Leviathan is smiling at her like the hopeless fool he is. He blinks himself back to reality, shaking his head a bit._

"Ding ding ding! Right answer!"

"Did you have any doubt?"

"Lol no. Next question: how long have you been baking?"

_Aurellia looked a bit confused at the unexpected question._

"Most of my life? I've only really been decorating cakes and stuff seriously for a year or two now. I'm really satisfied with how this is turning out so far." 

_They finished stacking all of the layers of the cake. Both looking back and marveling at their work. Levi spoke up first as Aurellia gathered the sugar flowers, premade sword hilt and pendant decorations from the fridge. She quickly begins delegating tasks._

"You artistically drape the sash over the cake while I arrange the flowers and sword on top of the cake." 

_Once again the video speeds up only this time it fades to black. Once the video fades back into existence a moment later the pair is holding up a small white sheet, obscuring the cake from view. They're both beaming proudly. They speak at the same time._

"1...2...3!"

_Once the sheet falls, a cake nearly identical to the one in the movie is put on full display. Side by side images are shown and the detail work they put in is astounding to the eye. Once the camera focuses back on Leviathan, it's clear he's as happy as a child opening gifts on Christmas morning._

“Gaahh!! It looks so good!!”

_He takes out his phone and begins taking photos of the cake. Once Aurellia returns and sets down a plate and knives, she uses Levi’s distraction to grab a candle and stick it into one of the layers. Levi immediately notices that._

"Woah Woah Woah!!! That's not accurate!! There wasn't a candle in the movie."

_Aurellia doesn't say anything as she took a match and lit the candle before starting to sing, a smile nearly splitting her face._

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Levi~ Happy birthday to you!"

_Levi blinks, clearly this hadn't been part of his plan. He looks at the camera and points to himself before staring at the cake again. She'd gone through all the trouble to make him this badass cake for his birthday. He's dumbfounded._

_He hesitantly blows out the candle and Aurellia gives a small cheer. Leviathan quickly throws himself at her, gratitude spilling past his lips over and over while she smiles and pets his hair around his right embrace._

_She looks up at the camera and waves._

The video cuts to it's usual end card but there's still at least 20 seconds left of the video so you wait to see if there are bloopers or something after. 

_The video comes back and Leviathan is practically weeping on Aurellia's shoulder, her face displaying an exasperated smile as she strokes his back with her free hand. They haven't even cut the cake yet._

The video finally ends as the lunch bell rings. You tap the like button before packing up your things and heading to your boring Devildom history class.


End file.
